


Cannons

by r_gally37



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_gally37/pseuds/r_gally37
Summary: a selection of ficlets and headcannons, most are my idea of whats going on. I am taking requests for characters and prompts. Mostly going to be romantic and family/friendship based. variety of eras. please leave a review!
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Victoire's Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open! just leave a review with your characters/prompts and i will try to write one pertaining to it when i get a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open! just leave a review with your character / prompt and i will write something soon.

**His Other Girl**

Ron expected Charlie to be Victoire’s godfather. He knew that Charlie and Bill were the closest growing up, almost as attached as Fred and George had been in their youth. So when his niece was born, he expected Charlie to be called into the room first.

But Bill called in Ron.

Sitting on the bed as he entered the brightly lit hospital room, in her tired mother’s arms was a small, freckled, strawberry blonde little girl, that looked so much like Ginny it almost hurt Ron’s heart to see. He stared at the baby for so long that, for the first time since he was 16 years old, he had lost all awareness of the world around him.

Ron looked up to his older brother as he realized he had been asked a question.

‘wuzzit?’ he asked

‘Ron. will you be her godfather?’ bill repeated, bemused.

‘over Charlie?’ Ron questioned.

‘Over everyone.’ Fleur tells him. ‘nobody protects those he loves, those who need protecting, more than you. We trust nobody, more than we trust you, to look after her, to love her, to spoil her. Ron, please, say yes.’

Tears streaming down his face, Ron can’t say yes, but he can nod enthusiastically and smile down at the second most important girl in his life, promising her everything he had promised the bushy haired brunette on the other side of the door. to love her, and protect her, and cherish her, and make sure that she is happy for the rest of his life.


	2. Teddy Has One Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open. just leave a review with your character/prompt and i will write it when i get a chance.

** Don’t Call Her Nymphadora **

Victoire wanted to name their daughter Nymphadora. Teddy refused.

‘I would think that you would want to honor your mother’ she snapped.

‘do NOT bring up my mother, when i can’t be mad at you’ snarls Teddy to his 8 month pregnant wife. ‘and for Godric’s sake Tor. SHE didn’t want to be named Nymphadora. if she found out I named my child that, she would come back from the dead, just to take me with her. no’ 

‘Then how, Teddy?’ Victoire asked, inexplicably on the verge of tears as she had so often been these past few months. 

‘A nice normal name. She would like that. Something French, with a cute nickname, that rolls off the tongue.’ Teddy tells her, wrapping her in his arms. 

‘Ma mere likes Madeline. She thinks it would be fitting, like the book. You an orphan, and me, from a family of red heads.’

‘We could call her Maddie.’ Teddy smiles. leaning in to kiss his wife. 

‘Madeline Theodora Lupin, for your mother and grandfather’ she tells him, leaving no waiver in her voice for argument. 

‘Fine. I think mum would agree to that.’ his smile widening, as he takes in his pregnant bride, and he can’t even imagine, if little Maddie Dora fills him with even half as much love as her mother, Teddy is done for.


	3. Ron Never Wanted This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open. just leave a review with your character/prompt and i will write it when i get a chance.

** The Way Out **

Ron never particularly wanted to be an Auror. well, that’s not true, he did at first, when he was 15 and there was a war looming and the ministry didn’t want to bother fighting it. 

But afterwards, he did it because he could. He was good at strategy, and he _had_ just defeated _the dark lord,_ and they didn’t require him to go back to Hogwarts and eat everyday in the room where he had cried over his brother’s body just so he could get his N.E.W.T.s, so he joined.

It went against every bone in his body that said not to trust the Aurors. 

Hell, only a handful had really been on their side of the war, only 3 in the Order as far as he could tell. So why join their ranks?

He had been looking for something else to do for a while. he had enjoyed helping George get the shop going again in the beginning, he was good with numbers and had a head for business, he thinks it’s all that strategy again. and you don’t almost get killed defending Cormac McLaggen during a raid from the back office at Weasley Wizard’s Wheezes.

That’s why it’s a relief when Hermione tells him that she’s pregnant, and he has a reason besides his own hatred of the job and an underlying mistrust of the auror department and the ministry itself to quit and join George at the shop. His father-in-law’s call that “All Cops Are Bastards” ringing in his ears as he gives his retroactive two weeks’ notice, informing the team that he will _not_ be going on the raid planned for later this week, thank you very much. He has a family to think of now. 

and hell, the money is way better at Wheeze’s anyway. 


	4. Ginny Didn't Expect It To Be This Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open. just leave a review with your character/prompt and i will write it when i get a chance.

**Shell of What It Was**

Ginny didn’t eat a single meal in the great hall during her 7th year at Hogwarts. She tried, that first night, to enter the room, but something stopped her in the doorway.

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t sit there at the Gryffindor table, ten feet from the spot where Fred’s body had laid for three days before it was safe to take him home.

Instead, she ate in the kitchen, or the common room, Hermione at her side. Propping one another up and wondering why it never occurred to them that it would be this difficult. This place that was once home and filled with joy, now just seemed a hollow shell filled with her most painful memories. 

She had tried to go to the room of requirements once. Had told Hermione she thought it would be a better place to study, instead of in front of all of the ogling students in the Gryffindor common room whom seem astounded to be in the war hero’s presence. 

The room still worked; she had heard as much. Even if the room of lost things was just that, lost. But as they walked down the hallway, towards the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, Hermione stops. She puts a hand on Ginny’s arm and squeezes and shakes her head. That’s when Ginny remembers, she may not have been here during the war, but her brothers had. Fred had. Fred had died right here. 

So, she gripped Hermione back, and the two stood there in silence and wondered if they would ever feel okay again. 


	5. Tonks Can't Leave Him. Not Like This.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open! just leave a review with your character/prompt and i will write something soon!

**Not Alone**

Nymphadora meant to leave that night at Grimmauld Place. She knew that Remus wanted the house empty on the full moon. Just him and Sirius. Remus had left the meeting early, chugging the wolfsbane potion Snape had handed him earlier as he descended further into the basement of the noble house of Black. 

What Remus had not counted on, was Sirius getting shit faced through the entire meeting, passing out, and being unable to help his friend. 

What was Tonks supposed to do? Leave this man that she had recently fallen in love with to deal with this terrible thing on his own, when he didn’t have to? Or she could sit on the other side of the door, and talk to him, let him know that he wasn’t alone.

So, she followed him down the stairs, leaving Sirius sleeping at the kitchen table, glass of fire whiskey toppled over in his hand. She sat across from the door and listened. She heard the yells of pain that transformed into howls and the whimpers of the wolf that lived inside the man she loved. 

Tonks knew about men being animals. she had never told anyone, but she had fallen victim to one such a creature before. A werewolf did not scare her. Because this wasn’t Remus. The man and the beast could be separated, this was not always true in other men. 

She sat outside the door all night, listening to the wolf cry, and talking to him, telling him things that she wasn’t ready to tell Remus himself. She told him about her past, about what she wanted from the future, what she wanted from him. She talked all night, until she could see a ray of sunlight at the top of the stairs. 

She went quiet then. She thought about moving, about not letting Remus know that she was there, that she had heard him in his most vulnerable state. But she remained sitting across from the door, because she realized that it was more important that he know that he was never, even for a second, going to be alone again, not if she had anything to say about it.

When Remus opened the door, she feared his reaction. She thought he would be angry at her for staying, or shameful that she had been there. Instead he sighed as he noticed her on the floor and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. 

They sat like that for the better part of an hour, before he kissed the top of her head and whispered something unintelligible into her hair, it sounded a lot like ‘thank you’


	6. George Needs His Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open. just leave a review with your character/prompt and i will write something soon!

**For Other People**

George and Angelina didn’t bond over the loss of Fred. They bonded over the loss of their best friends. Because two rows over from where the Weasleys wept in the Great Hall on May 2nd, laid Alicia Spinnet. 

Angelina and Fred have never really dated, they had gone out a couple of times, mostly because they knew it would never mean anything. Fred had merely wanted to have fun, and Angelina was in love with someone else. But she was 17, and there was a war brewing, there wasn’t time to be in love. 

George had been shocked when Angelina walked into his stale flat above Weasley Wizard’s Wheezes. It smelled like booze and vomit and was covered in a layer of dust and feathers from the pillows he had destroyed the night before, but she didn’t care. She sat down on the couch next to him, looked him dead in the eye and said, ‘This sucks.’

George couldn’t agree more. 

So, they sat there in silence for hours, and then Angelina said that he was now Alicia. That he was going to be her person, and she was going to be his, and they would do this for each other. they would be best friends. They would tell each other the things that they normally saved for Fred and Alicia and they would let each other know when that thing was coming, and George and Angelina could not talk about it as themselves. These were conversations for their lost other halves.

George tells Fred about how angry he is for dying in Percy’s arms instead of his. They if he had to go, George should have been there with him. and Angelina told Alicia how guilty she felt, that she had lost both parents and her sister to this war, but Alicia was the loss that hurt the most. 

They kept going back and forth until they felt like it was enough for the night, and then they sat in silence again. But this time, it wasn’t the tense silence of the past few weeks, that lingered like a shadow, but a comfortable one, that felt like although they would never be whole again, at least they were starting to no longer be broken.


	7. Minerva McGonagall just wants him to know that he earned this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are OPEN! just leave a review with a character/prompt and i will try to write something as soon as possible.

** His Worth **

how DARE he! thought Minerva as she slammed her office door behind Albus Dumbledore. how DARE he come down here, to her office, and say that he thinks Harry should not be a prefect for this reason or that. How dare he come down here and order her around, about children he barely knows. 

Minerva knows what she is doing. She’s only been head of Gryffindor House for 25 years, thank you very much. 

She was never going to make Potter a prefect in the first place, and not because of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, but because, simply, he wouldn’t be good at it. 

She likes Potter just fine, the young boy is constantly under a fair bit of stress and handles it quite well. What he doesn’t do well is notice his surroundings, or care for others, or reign in Miss Granger when she needs it - and when given a bit of power, she is probably going to need it. 

But someone else _does_ do all of those things well. He also has decent grades, and a penchant for understanding the letter of a rule vs the spirit of a rule and notices trouble a mile away, because he had to growing up. 

Ron Weasley is the perfect prefect. She picked him before even considering deciding between Miss Granger and Miss Patil. It was _always_ going to be Ron Weasley. 

As she glares once again at the door that the headmaster had just departed through she sighed. Dumbledore would now tell Potter that he decided that the boy shouldn’t be a prefect. He would ultimately let it slip in front of Weasley, and Ronald would once again not understand just how much he was worth. 


	8. Ron always wanted to be like Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open. Just leave a review with your character/prompt and i will try and write something towards it.

** Big Brother **

Ron spent his entire life wanting to be like Bill. He would follow his brother around the burrow, copying him, reciting his slang, he even learned how to play chess because Bill played chess. 

Ron saw Bill as the perfect hero, big and broad, smart beyond all belief, always looking out for his younger brothers and sister. Bill never got fed up with him like Charlie did, or called him slow when he didn’t understand a new home schooling subject like Percy. He never excluded him like the twins. Bill was perfect. 

When Ron got to Hogwarts, he tried so hard to be like Bill. He tried to work hard like Bill had, but the twins would make fun of him. What did it matter anyway? He would never get the highest marks like his brother, not with Granger around. He would never be the one in the spotlight, not like Harry. But he could be the most loyal. Bill was always good for that. He could take care of Harry like Bill took care of him. He could stand up for Hermione against the jerk, Draco Malfoy, like Bill stood up against the twins. Ron could do that. 

When Bill came home after Ron’s fifth year, Ron felt ashamed. He was now the boy that let his little sister get hurt from his own foolishness. If he hadn’t summoned that brain, he could have protected Ginny. Bill would have protected Ginny. Bill would have never made that mistake. Ron was never going to be like, Bill, and now he had the scars to prove it.

When Bill woke up in the Hospital Wing, all he could remember was pain and hunger. He felt Fleur by his side, and heard his mother’s voice fluttering overhead, her tone full of worry. But when he opened his eyes, saw was his baby brother. His baby brother who had done more in his 17 years than Bill could ever hope to achieve. Who was brave, and loyal, and self sacrificing.

When he looked into Ron’s eyes he could still see that hint of hero worship that Ron had worn plainly as a kid. The look that made Bill feel like he was on top of the world, that gave him a reason to keep working hard, and coming home, and doing everything he could to provide for his family. It was a look that he couldn’t believe still sat in Ron’s eyes, especially because all of those things he knew Ron looked up to in him, he now emulated from Ron himself. 

‘We match.’ Bill tells Ron, tracing the scars along the boy’s arms with his eyes.

‘Hardly. Mine were a mistake. Yours were an attack.’ Ron replies, looking down at his shoes. He hears his mother gasp in disbelief at Ron’s answer, and Bill can’t help but agree with her incredulity.

‘Hey.’ he calls Ron’s attention back to him. ‘Yours were an attack too. One you took protecting protecting Luna and Neville, Harry and Hermione. You took that attack to protect Ginny. Never believe otherwise. You are twice the man i am. Don’t you ever forget that. Now chin up, and stop looking at me like i’ve grown a second head. you’re gonna make me think i’m disfigured or something.’ he chuckles, Ron joining in. 

Fleur and his mother are not amused. 


	9. Andromeda Tonks hates Bellatrix LeStrange. She misses her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open! Just leave a review with your character/prompt and i will try and write something to go with it.

** Do It Together **

“She used to braid my hair.” whispers Andromeda looking over at her husband reading the paper. 

“I’m sorry, dear?” asks Ted, not quite sure what his wife is talking about. He looks up to see her direction for him to flip the Prophet over. He does so and shudders. 

**November 1st, 1981, The Deranged LeStrange: Captured At Last**

He had no fond memories of Andromeda’s older sister. She was a few years older than them at school and had a fondness for two things, Rodolphus LeStrange, and cruelty towards muggleborns and Hufflepuffs. Being both, Ted had been on the receiving end of her wand quite a few times in the beginning. 

‘She used to braid my hair.’ starts his wife once more, staring at the witch laughing manically on the cover of the prophet as she heads to spend her life in Azkaban. ‘and tell me stories. She would sing to Cissy and me, to drown out the sound of our parents fighting. She taught me how to get a boy’s attention. and how to keep it. I think she regretted that one, once she found out the boy I was using that advice on was you.’ she chuckles to herself. 

Ted gets up from his seat and wraps himself around his wife.

‘She’s been dead to me for so long, that to see her like this.... Bella is truly gone. That girl is gone. My sister is gone.’ She starts to cry. 

Ted didn’t know what to do. He hated his wife’s pain but could not bring himself to feel an ounce of sympathy for Bellatrix Black, the witch in the paper, or the sister Andromeda once knew. Instead he holds his wife, and lets her mourn, and hopes that Nymphadora doesn’t walk into the kitchen any time soon. 

Andromeda’s sobs start to settle, and her tears start to dry. 

‘I want to read the article. I want to see what she’s done.’ Andy tells him. Ted’s reflex is to say no. He knows his wife. He knows that she has always regretted leaving Narcissa in that house. (he could not call it a home) Not protecting her. Not forcing her to come with.

She regrets not protecting Bellatrix against their father, who thought that a smart mouth and determination on a witch was good for nothing but driving off acceptable suitors and did everything he could to take that away from her. 

He had noticed over the years, that no matter your purity, or your ideals, no one came out of the House of Black unscarred. 

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea, Andy’ he whispers into her hair, still holding her to his body, as tightly as he can. 

‘I need to know. I need to see what she’s done. What I need to fix. Who I need to help?’ She looks at him with those big brown eyes. “that’s how you can tell they’re sisters” he had heard in school. “they all have the same eyes.” he could not disagree with that statement more. All three sisters may have almond shaped eyes as dark as onyx, but Andromeda’s held a kindness there that was long gone in the Black sister awaiting trial. 

‘How about we read it together? However we make up for her, we do it together.’ he offers, and Andromeda nods against his chest. 

‘That’ll really piss her off.’ 


	10. The last living members of the noble House of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open! just drop a character/prompt in the reviews and i will start thinking of ideas to write for them, and try to get something up soon.

** What He Has Left **

The day of his father’s funeral, Draco Malfoy decided to get absolutely hammered. He didn’t know if it was in mourning or celebration. all he was sure of was that he needed 5 fire whiskeys doing irreparable damage on his liver as quickly as possible. 

He kissed Astoria, told her where he would be, and that if he wasn’t home by 3am to please come get him. It was 11:30 in the morning at the present. 

“I’ll check up on you tonight, make sure you eat dinner.” She informs him. She understood why he needed this, but she was going to make sure he was still taken care of. But that’s just what she did now. 

He lowers himself to one knee and puts a hand on her swollen abdomen.

“I love you, son. Be good for mum.” he tells the only member of his family left, dropping a kiss before turning and dissapperating to the alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron. 

He takes three steps out of the alley and towards the bar when he sees a flash of turquoise and the laugh of a child. 

“Teddy! Come back here! Ginny can’t chase you!” comes the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter. A voice Draco had not heard since his trial. One that he had hoped he would never have to hear again. 

The blue haired boy turned his head around to look at his Godfather, but kept running, till he slammed into Draco’s stomach.

“Wotcher?” said the little boy, looking up at Draco, causing the man to gasp. Suddenly he was looking into his mother’s eyes, his eyes, and he realized that this was the Lupin boy. The only other living member of his family. He felt a pang in his chest that was normally reserved for his unborn son, or Astoria, or until her death last year, his mother. This was love. Draco didn’t know he could possess such a thing for someone he barely knew. 

“I think its best you go back to Harry.” Draco tells the boy as Harry slows down as he nears them. 

“How are you doing today, Draco?” Potter asks. He knows that Potter knows. It would have been hard to miss the plethora of articles both demonizing his father and singing his praises in the restoration of the wizarding world after the second war. Few knew that Lucius Malfoy had does those as a plea to get out of prison time. It was Potter’s idea. 

“I honestly, don’t know.” Draco tells him, and Potter nods, as he grabs the little boy’s hand and starts walking away, and Draco watches. The only family he has left. Just three orphans going separate ways down Diagon Alley. 


	11. Alicia can tell the difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open. just leave a review with a character/prompt and i will start to write something pertaining to it.

** The Difference **

No one, not even Molly Weasley could tell the twins apart. Professors confused them, friends just started calling them combination names, in second year, Marietta Edgecombe had confessed her undying love for Fred to George instead, who had simply patted her on the head once and walked away. 

Alicia Spinnet could tell. Alica Spinnet could always tell. George thought it had been luck at first. That she simply always guessed right. But then, as the years went on, she just never got it wrong. 

He came up to her in the library one afternoon, she barely looked at him before going back to her revising for winter midterms. 

‘What do you want, George?’ she asks shortly. She had been moody for weeks. Since Fred and Angelina had started hanging out, leaving her and George to fend for themselves. 

‘How do you do that?’ he asks. She gives him a puzzled look quickly. ‘Tell us apart.’ he clarifies. 

"Well, you’re not attached to Angelina’s neck, so that kind of gave it away.” she snips. he laughs heartedly, a full belly laugh he hasn’t given off in a while. He was always a little bit darker without Fred around. 

“But usually. How can you tell?” he pushes.

“It’s not really hard. I don’t understand how no one else can see the differences. You guys aren’t the same person. Anyone who pays attention should be able to do it.” she tells him. 

He thinks about that. He and Fred _are_ different. Fred is all big ideas and grandiose gestures, while George is the pragmatic details guy. Not to say he doesn’t have big ideas on his own. But Fred says ‘Let’s make puking pastilles’ and George starts looking into what to add to the chocolate to hide the taste of the potion hidden in the truffle. 

He doesn’t think the people who can’t tell the difference between him and Fred aren’t paying attention. He _knows_ his mother is constantly watching them. But that’s the thing, she’s watching _them_ and not _him._ People don’t pay attention to the individuals. Alicia does. 

“so, what’s the big one? What’s the difference that you can see with barely a glance?” he asks her. she puts her quill down on her book, readjusting her arms and leaning on them a bit. She stares into his questioning look and tilts her head. 

‘Your eyes.’ she says simply, like it should be obvious. ‘You each have a fleck of brown in your eyes. It’s so small, it’s almost undetectable. I noticed it on the train our first year. I found it fascinating, because yours is in your left eye, and his is on the right. I call it ‘the mischief’. the mischief in your eyes.” she laughs at her own joke. She does that a lot. George admires that about her. That she doesn’t need the validation of other people like he and Fred do, even if the validation is just from each other. 

Alicia is perfectly okay with just laughing on her own. 


	12. Hannah Abbott's life isn't fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open. Just leave a review with a character and prompt and I will write something to that idea.

** Just Perfect **

It wasn’t fair, thought Hannah Abbott. 

She had spent years, _YEARS,_ defending her hopeless crush on Neville Longbottom. through countless late night games of Kiss, Marry, Kill and Who’d You Rather in the girls’ dormitories. Her answer of Neville Longbottom had always been met with ‘ew’s and ‘why?’s 

But now, now every girl wanted him. The bloodied hero, de facto leader of Dumbledore’s Army, defender of absolutely anyone who needed defending. She even had to admit, this side of Neville was increasingly hot.

But she had loved the other side. The boy that became the man. She loved Neville when he couldn’t look her in the eye after spilling her potion in first year. She loved the Neville who excitedly told her all about the plants he read about when they were partnered for Herbology, she loved the boy she had cried over when he asked Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball over her, and then comforted her, not even knowing that he was the object of her distress. She loved the boy who’s entire face lit up when he conjured a corporeal patronus for the first time in the DA, and helped her find a memory of her own, talking about his mother, and how she can make him feel better with just a look, with such love and care, Hannah couldn’t help but hope to meet Alice Longbottom one day. 

It wasn’t fair that she had spent so many years pining for this boy, and some other girl would get the man. Because this Neville Longbottom wouldn’t want chubby, Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott. He would want gorgeous Lavender Brown or whip smart Cho Chang, or even delicate Astoria Greengrass. Neville Longbottom would never want plain, ol’ Hannah Abbott. 

‘This is madness.’ said a voice above her, releasing her from her angry musings. _speak of the devil_ she thought as the object of her affections sat down beside her in the room of requirements. ‘I can’t go anywhere without someone needing me for something. I appreciate it, I really do, and I want to help however I can, but Merlin’s nut sack, sometimes i just need a second to breathe.’

‘Anything I can do to help?’ she asks him. He stares at her then. Really stares at her, and she can see something akin to fondness in his eyes, and maybe she’s just wishing it, but perhaps love as well. 

‘That’s what’s perfect about you, Hannah Abbott.’ he tells her ‘The world could be falling apart, and you will always ask me how you can help. Don’t ever lose that. This war will take everything from us, but don’t let it take that. Absolutely perfect.’ He continues to stare, and for a second she thinks he leans it. Her heart starts to race, but then he remembers where he is, the room of requirements, raising an underage army, and who he is, a general in this war, and he stops. And while it may not be fair, Hannah Abbott thinks, it might just be perfect.


	13. Hermione Can't Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open. Just drop a review with a character / prompt and i will start brain storming ideas to go with it.

** The Right Things **

Everyone expected Hermione to be accepting of Scorpius and Rose’s relationship. She had definitely handled it better than Ron in the beginning, who had flown off the handle at the simple idea that his daughter was dating, much less dating a Malfoy.

Hermione had talked him off the ledge, helping him to see the light. Scorpius was not his father. Although he was a Slytherin, and held the Malfoy name, the ice blonde hair was the extend of their similarities. 

Scorpius was kind and respectful, he was funny, and had become quick friends with his fellow Slytherin, Albus Potter. He was in the top 5 in his class, and was top of Muggle Studies, which his mother made sure of. He even interned with Arthur after his 4th year in the office of the misuse of muggle artifacts. Scorpius was not his father.

He and Rose loved each other. It was plain to see. A kind of love that wasn’t going anywhere, and so Ron had gotten on board, and Draco had gotten on board, and now both families, totally on board, were going to have to have a meal together, and thats where Hermione was now. 

Draco Malfoy had changed, she had been told. Teddy had said that he wrote a letter to him on his 17th birthday, sharing the Black fortunes with him; Teddy had promptly turned him down. He had worked for years as an international curse breaker for a Bulgarian bank, he had donated most of his fortune to muggle advocacy groups and to build scholarships for muggle born children to help them afford the cost of learning at Hogwarts, he was trying. 

But Hermione didn’t see this new Draco. She didn’t see war time coward Draco, or the Draco that had killed Albus Dumbledore. She didn’t even see the boy that had bullied her and called her some of the worst names possible through her entire schooling. 

No, all she saw was the man who almost killed Ron Weasley. Those other things could be blamed on being a child raised on prejudice who didn’t know any better, or a hostage of a war he didn’t know anything about. But almost killing Ron, that was unforgivable to Hermione. that Draco could be so _incompetent_ at murder, that he had almost destroyed her entire world by accident. 

Everything she had done in life, she had done with Ronald Weasley by her side, and Draco Malfoy’s _laziness_ had almost taken that away from her. Almost destroyed this amazing, beautiful life they they had built. Together.

Hermione would accept Scorpius into her home. She would love him, because Rose loved him. She would make sure Ron treated him nicely, and Hugo didn’t give him too hard of a time. She would get tea with Astoria when the two had time, and they would discuss the possibilities of weddings and babies. 

Hermione would even go to dinner tonight, and play nice. She would smile at the right spots and ask the right questions, and under the table she would keep a hand on her husband’s thigh through the entire meal to remind herself that he was still there, that Draco did not succeed. Most of all, though, she would not forget what had been done, or forgive Malfoy for his attempts, ever, or her name was not Hermione Jean Weasley. 


	14. Oliver Wood is not a calm person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open. Just leave a review with a character or prompt and i will add it to my 'to write' list

** Soulmates **

Oliver Wood was ready to explode. He bounced on the balls of his feet, and clenched his fist, trying not to yell in the welcome desk witch’s face. But the longer they kept him out here, alone, waiting for any sort of news of what laid beyond this hall, the crazier he went.

“Ma’am, her mum is a muggle, she can’t get here, she needs someone with her.” he plead.

“As i’ve told you, sir, Miss Bell is not ready for visitors yet. We will let you know when non-family members can see her.”

“I _AM_ HER FAMILY!” Oliver roared, desperate to see her. Even if he couldn’t talk to her, or hold her hand, reassure her that everything would be okay, he just needed to be able to see her. Know that she was here, that she was alive. He felt one of the twins grab his shoulder and lead him back to his group of friends in the waiting room, while Alicia apologized to the welcome witch for his behavior.

He started to shake as he was dropped into the waiting room seat, Angelina on the ground in front of him, begging him to be calm, stay rational, not overreact. But when was Oliver Wood prone to do any of those things?

“I can’t lose her.” he said. “I can’t.” 

Most people didn’t understand his and Katie’s friendship. They were three and a half years apart in age, barely hung out if it didn’t involve quidditch, they had dated plenty of other people, so that had ruled out romance rumors. No one got, what he and Katie are. 

He and Katie were soulmates. Not in a romantic way. Maybe someday he would love her like that, not now, not yet. For now, she was his best friend. Sometimes, his only friend. He and Katie fit together. 

She understood his need to be the best, his love for the game, his drive to reach his goals. How in a family of academic perfectionists, he had always felt like the stupid fool. But Quidditch, quidditch he knew. He was smart on the pitch. He called plays lead teams to battle. He was a perfect at this. And she could listen to him talk about game tactics and risky flying moves for hours and never grow bored, because she loved them too. 

He understood how Quidditch had been her reminder of home while at school. That her father had been a professional football player, and she had played growing up. He knew that losing the sport when coming to Hogwarts had ripped her to pieces, but she found Quidditch instead. That her agility and speed and ability to see the game had come from the father who had left her and her mother for an 18 year old model right before she left for Hogwarts, and that she would take those things that he had given her, and make something of herself without him. 

“She’s not going to be able to fly.” he whispers, realizing what this curse might have taken from his best friend.

“No.” Alicia says, a healer in training here at St. Mungo’s. “Honestly, Oliver, you have to be prepared for this...she might never be Katie again.” his heart breaks, and he can’t stop the guttural noise that escapes from his chest. If she’s not Katie, then he can’t be Oliver, because one can’t exist without the other.


	15. Ginny Wants To Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open! just leave a review with a character or prompt you want to see and i will add it to my 'to write' list
> 
> based loosely off of a prompt from Hinny FTW, who asked for a happier GinnyxHarry auror headcannon, but i decided to go a big angsty-er instead. I love Ginny and I think her headspace is just really interesting, so i decided to focus more on her and how she deals with his being an auror.

** Reasons To Cry **

Ginny felt like crying. or screaming. maybe both. but seeing as she was the only person in her house currently not doing one of those things, she felt it better saved for later.

James let out another sob and it almost broke Ginny’s heart as Al screamed for his brother through the wall connecting their two rooms. James had a high fever and a ragingly contagious virus that was giving him muscle aches and stomach cramps, and Ginny didn’t know how to make it better for her five-year-old who didn’t know what was happening to him. She had rocked him until he fell asleep earlier, but the pain potion given at St. Mungo’s yesterday didn’t seem to be doing any good, as James had woken up 45 minutes later in just as much pain as he had this morning before even seeing a healer.

Al thought that if he could just hug his brother, James would feel better. Al always felt better after James gave him a hug. He said they had brother powers. Ginny didn’t doubt him. But due to the contagiousness of the virus, and how neither Lily nor Al had developed any symptoms, the Healers had repeatedly pushed onto Ginny the importance of keeping James quarantined away from his siblings. So instead, her toddler set up a sleeping bag and all of his stuffed toys outside James’ door where he was ready to sleep, eat and play until his brother felt better. But Al was only so strong, and when his brother cried out in pain, he cried out too, letting James know that he was there too. 

Lily didn’t like the noise. She knew something was wrong. She was only one barely walking and talking yet, but she knew when things were amiss. She knew when James was hurt, or Al was upset. Mostly she knew when her daddy wasn’t home. Especially when he hadn’t been home in a few days. She sensed her mother’s worry, when he was supposed to be back two days ago. 

But Ginny wouldn’t cry. Not yet. Not over James’ pain, though she would give anything to take it away. Not over Albus’ heartbreak, nor Lily’s worry. She would not cry over her husband’s continued absence and what that could possibly mean. Ginny would stay strong, like she always had. She would take that worry and let it fuel her into a battle fort of kindness and care, like her mother before her. 

and when she hears the whoosh of the floo, and feels familiar arms take a wailing Lily from her, she can breathe a little easier. He's home, and there's one less reason for Ginny to want to cry. 


	16. Harry Sees A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts are open. just add a character/prompt to a review and I will add it to my 'to write' list

** A Long Awaited Reunion **

‘Harry! Harry Potter!’ someone yelled down the packed streets of Diagon Alley. Harry cringed. It had been a while since someone had so publicly called for him. Especially when surrounded by his family. He simply wanted to take James to get an owl, like Hagrid had done with him before he left for school, when he was eleven. Now he had to deal with someone wanting to talk about the war.

“I thought that was you.’ said a hulking figure coming out of Madam Malkin’s, face obscured by the shadow. The voice was familiar to Harry, though he could not place it in his recent memory. 

“Who’d have thought i’d end up here, eh?” said the voice once more as it came into the sunlight. Harry gasped, and James’ head whipped to his father, not used to seeing the Auror caught off guard. 

“Dudley? Blimey! How-? Why-? What-?” Harry didn’t even know where to begin. He had reached out a hand to shake Dudley’s, but his blonde brute of a cousin pushed past it and pulled him in for a hug. 

“My daughter, Sophie. She’s a witch. We’ve suspected for a while, I’ve been meaning to write you a hundred times, but I never knew how. But just last week, Professor Hagrid, the same bloke that came and picked you up from the island, knocked on our door, and explained it all to Hyacinth and me. He said he requested the visit when he saw Sophie’s name on the list. Had a right good laugh about it, actually, he and I did.” Dudley tells him. 

“Right! Congratulations! This is my son, James. He’ll be starting at Hogwarts on the 1st as well. James, this is my cousin Dudley.” He says, nudging his son to shake Dudley’s hand as well. James, always polite in company, shakes Dudley’s hand and introduces himself once more. A very tiny blonde woman, and her daughter that looks much like Dudley did at that age appear at his cousin’s side.

“Hyacinth, this is my cousin Harry, the one everyone has been telling us about. I hope you don’t mind.” he turns to Harry. “But people ask if we know anyone magical and I say you out of reflex, and I forget that you’re a celebrity in this world. It’s a lot to reckon with i guess.”

“It’s perfectly fine Dudley.” he assures his cousin, as he shakes Hyacinth’s hand. “You must be Sophie.” he shakes the young girl’s hand as she looks shyly to her mother. “This is your cousin James. He’ll be starting Hogwarts this year as well. So, you’ll know someone. I remember my first train ride. I was a wreck, thinking I wouldn’t make any friends. Now you know you’ll have at least one.” Sophie smiles at James who waves at her, comforted in that fact. 

“We’ll see you on the first then? at the special platform.” asks Dudley. 

“Absolutely. We’ll catch up after the fact too. Get lunch or something. Ginny, my wife, and I can answer any more questions you have.” 

“I’d... I’d really like that” Dudley nods and they part ways with the promise that their next reunion would not take another 17 years to come about. 


End file.
